warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mudclaw (WC)
'''Mudclaw' is a mottled dark brown tom with amber eyes. History In the Original Series Fire and Ice : He helps with bringing his Clan home. WindClan had previously been driven out by ShadowClan, and ThunderClan sent two warriors, Fireheart and Graystripe to return them to their territory. Forest of Secrets : It is mentioned that he is at the gathering. Rising Storm : In Rising Storm, he stopped Fireheart and Bluestar from traveling to the Moonstone, because WindClan was still angry at ThunderClan for been sheltering Brokentail (even though Brokentail had recently died). He later attacked Sandstorm, Fireheart, and Cloudpaw as they traveled through WindClan territory to return to ThunderClan, after saving Cloudpaw from Twolegs. He, his apprentice, Webpaw, and Deadfoot fight them, but Fireheart defeats Deadfoot, and after driving away Webpaw, Cloudpaw helps Sandstorm drive away Mudclaw. A Dangerous Path : Mudclaw is on a patrol with Onewhisker and Gorsepaw when Fireheart goes to see Tallstar to stop a fight, but Onewhisker took him to camp without Mudclaw catching him. : Also, his apprentice, Webpaw, is made a warrior by the name of Webfoot. The Darkest Hour : He was on a patrol that ran into Fireheart and Cinderpelt as they went to the Moonstone for Fireheart's leadership ceremony. : Mudclaw went to ThunderClan for help when TigerClan attacked their camp and fought in the resulting battle. In the Super Edition Series Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : He became deputy of WindClan after the previous deputy, Deadfoot died of unknown causes. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : He chased a vole across the ThunderClan border, and was caught by a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Squirrelpaw. His apprentice Crowpaw got into a fight with Brambleclaw, but Onewhisker stopped him. Moonrise : He stole more prey from ThunderClan, and was seen by Firestar as he went to talk to Tallstar about WindClan's theft. He then got into a fight with Graystripe. Dawn : Mudclaw seems to be very hostile during the Great Journey, arguing just for the sake of seeming independent at times. Because of Tallstar's dwindling health, he took over many of the leader's duties. He took over so many duties, Talon accidentally mistakes Mudclaw for WindClan's leader. Starlight : In Starlight, Mudclaw becomes significant after Tallstar elects Onewhisker as his deputy a few moments before he dies, claiming that Mudclaw was not the right cat to lead the Clan, because there would be a severe rivalry between ThunderClan and WindClan. Mudclaw is outraged to hear about it, and he leads a revolt against Onewhisker, believing that he, as the original deputy, should have been leader. During the battle, however, he is killed by a tree struck by a bolt of lightning. The Clan cats take the lightning to be a sign from StarClan that Mudclaw was never meant to be WindClan's leader, and the tree also provides a bridge to the Gathering Island. Before his death, Mudclaw tells Brambleclaw about Hawkfrost's involvement in the revolt. He says that Hawkfrost came to Mudclaw and offered help in return for making Hawkfrost WindClan's deputy and helping him to take over RiverClan later. Hawkfrost denies it and accuses Mudclaw of lying. Trivia In a discussion with the Erins, it was revealed Mudclaw did go to StarClan, as he was following the Warrior Code-he was deputy, and the deputy succeeds the leader. He was just too stubborn to realize Onestar was the new deputy. Category:WindClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Deputy Category:Warriors